Another Special Night
by Keivcake
Summary: Sekuel fict from 'Special Night'. Possible PWP and LEMON. 6918  again . Mind to RnR, pals?


**Note :** Sekuel dari fict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul **'Special Night'**. :). Sebenarnya fict ini sudah berminggu-minggu ada di draft saya, tapi nyari waktu untuk ngetik PWP memang benar-benar sulit.

Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk :

**Eszett a.k.a SS**. Ini janji saya, lunas? *nyengir*

Yang meminta sekuel lemon dan semua yang mereview fict saya sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak.

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

Yang bersedia mereview saya doakan murah rejeki.

**Disclaimer : **Aww…, yeah, Baby! Selamanya** KHR **hanya akan menjadi milik** Amano Akira.**

**Warning : Yaoi a.k.a Boys Love, possible OOC, typo(s), LIME/LEMON, PWP, etc.**

Enjoy!

.

.

Langit masih juga mendung meskipun kini sudah beranjak malam. Angin dingin seperti menusuk kulit jika tidak menggunakan baju hangat ketika keluar rumah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Karena sejak tadi kilat bercahaya tidak juga berhenti. Ditambah dengan suara guntur yang bersahut-sahutan. Pasti kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk tidur dengan selimut agar mengurangi rasa dingin.

Ya, kebanyakan orang. Kecuali dua orang di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kini saling berbagi kehangatan dalam ciuman panjang yang sejak tadi tidak juga berakhir. Apa mereka tidak kehabisan napas? Entahlah.

Dua orang tadi –Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya- kini sedang berdiri di ruang tamu rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka masih terhanyut dalam ciuman tanpa menghiraukan hal lain. Mereka tidak mempedulikan cahaya kilat yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti, mereka tidak mempedulikan suara gemuruh dari langit yang terus terdengar, bahkan mereka lupa pada pintu yang belum terkunci.

Setelah hampir empat menit bibir dan lidah mereka saling beradu, Hibari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mukuro.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Hibari berkata dengan tatapan tajam yang mengiringi kalimatnya.

"Kufufu~ tentu saja tidak, Kyou-kun, aku hanya ingin menciummu."

Hibari melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Mukuro bergerak untuk duduk di samping Hibari.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menikah?"

"Entahlah."

Hibari memandang ke arah pria di sampingnya yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mukuro membuka matanya, "Aku hanya merasa itulah yang harus kulakukan."

Hibari mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau tidak punya alasan khusus?"

"Satu-satunya alasan yang aku tahu adalah bahwa aku ingin kau jadi milikku, Kyou-kun," Mukuro tersenyum, "Selamanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan herbivore lemah itu selama aku tidak ada?"

"Maksudmu Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Hibari tidak menjawab.

"Kami jalan-jalan dan makan satu es krim untuk berdua," Mukuro tertawa kecil ketika Hibari kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kufufu~ aku hanya bercanda, Kyou-kun, kami langsung mencari Yamamoto dan Gokudera setelah kau pergi tadi."

Setelah beberapa detik tak ada suara, akhirnya Mukuro membuka suara.

"Aku sudah mencari tempat yang bagus–" Hibari memandang Mukuro dengan tanda tanya.

"–untuk kita menikah."

Dan kali ini Hibari tidak menyangkal bahwa dia merasa bahagia, bahwa dia merasa suatu perasaan hangat menjamah hatinya. Bahwa dia merasa sangat bahagia karena Mukuro mencintainya.

"Kau dingin, Kyou-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat cuaca malam ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghangatkan tubuh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku, Kyou-kun."

Hibari memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Mau?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Hibari tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah, Kyou-kun, jarang sekali 'kan kita bisa menghabiskan malam berdua seperti ini," Mukuro memasang wajah memelas pada sang kekasih. Dia yakin pasti ini akan berhasil.

"Kalau aku tetap tidak mau?"

"Maka aku akan membuatmu mau," dalam sekejap Mukuro telah meraih helaian hitam Hibari dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada 'sang awan', menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hibari.

Hibari yang tanpa persiapan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya memejamkan mata saat dirasakannya Mukuro menjilat bibirnya. Dengan berat hati dia membuka mulutnya –daripada dia harus menerima gigitan- dan membiarkan lidah Mukuro menari-nari di dalamnya. Menjelajahi setiap jengkal bagian mulutnya. Membiarkan saliva mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan.

Hibari sedikit mendorong tubuh Mukuro, dia masih mengatur nafasnya karena ulah sang kekasih yang dengan seenaknya menahan pasokan oksigen untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Berubah pikiran, Kyou-kun?"

"Kunci pintunya, aku menunggumu di kamar," setelah berkata demikian Hibari beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menjauhi Mukuro yang masih mencerna kalimatnya. Ternyata dia ingat jika pintu belum terkunci.

"Oya~ siapkan dirimu, Kyou-kun," Mukuro berdiri untuk melaksanakan perintah sebelum melangkah menyusul Hibari masuk ke dalam kamarnya –kamar mereka-.

.

.

.

Udara masih tetap dingin, karena sekarang hujan turun cukup deras, membuat orang-orang semakin terlelap dalam tidur dan mimpi mereka. Jam 10.35 pm, waktu yang sudah cukup larut untuk masih tetap terjaga. Bahkan suara kucing liar yang biasanya terdengar pun kini teredam oleh suara hujan.

Orang-orang akan lebih memilih tidur ketimbang tetap terjaga sekarang. Semua orang, kecuali dua pria yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang king size dengan seprai berwarna biru gelap yang kini sudah sedikit berantakan. Tunggu dulu, apakah bisa disebut berbaring jika pria yang satu menindih tubuh pria yang lain?

Suara-suara erangan kecil, desahan yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar, dan suara kecupan yang basah memenuhi kamar ini. Membuat suhu dingin di luar sana tak bisa menjamah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kamar milik Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya.

Hangat lidah masing-masing terus saling beradu dalam gerakan liar yang tidak beraturan, suara erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut seorang Hibari Kyouya ketika lidah hangat Mukuro menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Hibari sudah tidak terpakai dengan benar, dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka membuat penampilannya semakin eksotis di mata Mukuro.

"Nghh…" Hibari kembali memperdengarkan suara merdunya ketika tangan Mukuro dengan gerakan yang menggoda membuka semua kancing kemejanya, dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Ahh…M-muku," desahan Hibari terdengar dengan jelas karena bibirnya kini sudah lepas dari ganasnya bibir Mukuro. Dengan gerakan nakal Mukuro meraba dada putih milik kekasihnya sambil sesekali mencubit titik kecoklatan di sana.

"Sshh…Kyou-kun, jangan terburu-buru, aku ingin kita sama-sama menikmatinya," Mukuro kembali mencium bibir Hibari dengan lembut. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan dia menggesekkan 'milik'nya di bawah sana dan 'milik' Hibari yang masih sama-sama tertutup celana.

"Ahhh…Mukuro," Hibari mendesah dengan suara yang cukup keras. Rasanya sangat nikmat ketika 'milik'nya bergesekan dengan 'milik' kekasihnya. Dan Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Hibari.

Selama beberapa saat Mukuro masih tetap melakukan kegiatannya, dengan bibir yang melumat bibir Hibari, tangan yang masih terus menjelajah, dan pinggul yang masih terus bergerak untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya, dan juga pada dirinya.

Setelah puas dengan pembukaan, Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Hibari yang sedikit bersemu. Ah, manis sekali.

"Kyou-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hibari member respon atas pertanyaan Mukuro dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, baiklah, kita lanjutkan,"

Kini Mukuro menurunkan kepalanya untuk menggantikan kerja tangannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Dengan gerakan yang indah lidahnya menari-nari di dada Hibari. Sesekali menggigit di sana-sini untuk memberikan tanda bahwa Hibari adalah miliknya. Setelah puas menjelajahi dada dan perut Hibari, lidah Mukuro membuat garis lurus dari pusar Hibari menuju ke atas, setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Mukuro mulai kembali menggerakkan lidahnya ke sebelah kiri. Untuk menyentuh titik sensitive di dada Hibari.

"Nghh…Ahh…M-muku-ro."

Dengan masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan lidahnya, tangan Mukuro bergerak secara perlahan menuju organ pribadi milik Hibari. Dia tersenyum dalam gerakan lidahnya merasakan 'milik' Hibari telah menegang dengan sempurna, seperti miliknya. Dengan gerakan cepat Mukuro meremas kejantanan Hibari yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana.

"Ahhh…" Hibari kembali mendesah dengan keras sekarang. Dengan gelisah dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap Mukuro cepat membebaskan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meronta ingin keluar.

Dan Mukuro mengerti apa yang di inginkan Hibari, dengan perlahan dia mulai menurunkan celana Hibari, dia tahu Hibari akan kesal dia bergerak secara perlahan seperti itu, tapi dari awal memang itulah niatnya. Hibari yang merasa Mukuro menggodanya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gelisah.

"Kufufu~ sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, Kyou-kun," Mukuro berbisik tepat di depan kejantanan Hibari yang sekarang tinggal terlapisi satu kain. Napas hangatnya yang menerpa organ vital milik Hibari kembali membuat Hibari menggeliat dengan gelisah.

Dan dalam satu tarikan Mukuro telah melepaskan kain terakhir yang tersisa di tubuh Hibari, hingga kini pahatan indah dari Guardian Cloud of Vongola tergelar dengan sempurna di hadapannya. Mukuro kembali tersenyum melihat kesejatian Hibari mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening.

Dengan gerakan cepat Mukuro juga melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, hingga kini wajah Hibari sedikit memerah melihat secara jelas lekuk tubuh indah milik mantan rivalnya.

"Aih~ Kyou-kun, kau manis sekali," ah, ternyata dalam situasi seperti ini pun Mukuro masih tetap suka menggoda Hibari.

"Bodoh!"

"Lanjut?" Mukuro mengerlingkan matanya.

Tanpa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hibari, Mukuro sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mukuro kembali bergerak untuk mendekati kejantanan Hibari yang ujungnya memerah. Dengan perlahan dia menggenggamnya dan mengelus ujungnya dengan ibu jari, membuat Hibari mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Kyou-kun,"

"Ahh…Sshh.." dan Hibari tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya ketika dengan gerakan menggoda Mukuro mulai memijat kejantanannya.

Mukuro mulai memompa kejantanan Hibari semakin cepat dengan masih tetap memijatnya, membuat desahan Hibari kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Ahh…ahhh…Muku-ro, cepat,"

Mukuro semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat, perlahan-lahan mulutnya menggantikan kerja tangannya. Dia menjilat kejantanaan Hibari.

Dengan tidak sabar Hibari menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya, hingga dengan sukses kejantanannya di lahap oleh mulut hangat Mukuro.

"Ahhh…ahh…" Hibari merasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika dengan gerakan yang lincah Mukuro mengulum kejantanannya. Sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"M-muku, cepat!" sepertinya Hibari telah lupa apapun selain keberadaan sang kekasih yang akan memberinya kenikmatan sebentar lagi.

Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Kyou-kun,"

HIbari mendelik kesal pada Mukuro karena tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Oya~ baiklah, tapi jangan memandangku seperti itu," dan Mukuro dengan wajah dihiasi seringai mulai melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Dia menggenggam dengan erat kejantanan Hibari, membuat tubuh Hibari sedikit mengejang karena kaget. Dengan nakal lidahnya mulai bergerak, membasahi 'hidangan' yang ada di depannya.

"Sshh…, ahh, Muku," Hibari berdesis ketika dirasakannya Mukuro melahap 'milik'nya.

Dengan lihai mulut Mukuro memainkan kejantanan Hibari yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan cepat sesuai keinginan Hibari.

"Ahhh…, ahh."

Hibari tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya yang merdu, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Membuatnya seakan melayang saat Mukuro menyentuh 'milik'nya. Membuatnya lupa bahwa di luar hujan turun dengan deras. Membuatnya hanya merasakan kehadiran kekasihnya yang kini tengah berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama memanjakan kejantanan Hibari dengan mulutnya, Mukuro mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Hibari yang tengah menutup mata dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyouya?"

Dengan perlahan Hibari membuka matanya, dan seketika itu rasanya dia ingin menutupnya kembali karena wajah Mukuro begitu dekat. Membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak beraturan. Membuat wajahnya menghangat karena dipandangi dengan selekat itu oleh Mukuro.

"Kyou-kun, kau manis," Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hibari dan kembali memerangkap bibir Hibari dalam ciuman yang telah berulang kali mereka lakukan.

"Nghh…," Hibari sedikit bergidik ketika Mukuro melepaskan bibirnya dan mulai menjilati lehernya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Mukuro mendekatkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Hibari, mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya, Hibari dengan cekatan mengulum ketiga jari itu di dalam mulutnya. Ah, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa seorang Hibari Kyouya bisa menjadi seliar ini di atas ranjang?

Setelah beberapa menit, Mukuro menarik ketiga jarinya dari mulut Hibari.

"Kau siap, Kyou-kun?"

Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, jangan tahan suaramu, dan katakan padaku kalau kau merasa sakit."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hibari, Mukuro memulai aksinya. Dengan sangat pelan dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Hibari. Dan Hibari terlihat sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Hibari bisa menyesuaikan diri, Mukuro menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Nghh, sakit." Hibari menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman.

Seperti tidak memepedulikan erangan Hibari, Mukuro kembali memasukkan jari ketiganya ke dalam tubuh Hibari.

"S-sakit, bodoh! Cepat keluar dari sana!" tapi Mukuro tidak menuruti permintaan –atau perintah?- dari Hibari dan malah menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam tubuh Hibari.

Sakit. Dan kali ini Hibari sama sekali tidak menyangkal bahwa rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbelah. Perih sekali.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya, Hibari mengangkat kaki kanannya. Dan coba tebak apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menendang wajah Mukuro tepat di pipinya. Dan Mukuro yang tidak menduga kekasihnya akan melakukan hal itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak di lihat.

"Oya~ Kyou-kun, kau jahat sekali," Mukuro bangkit berdiri dari jatuhnya dan memandang wajah Hibari yang terlihat sangat kejam dengan wajah memelas sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang sakit, Kepala Nanas." Hibari masih saja memasang wajah pemangsa miliknya.

"Tapi kan kau tidak harus menendangku," Mukuro bergerak dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tanpa pakaian.

"Masih mau lanjut 'kan, Kyou-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Kalau aku mau aku bisa dengan mudah mengikatmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Kyou-kun," Hibari hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Baiklah. Dia mengaku bahwa dia memang tidak punya banyak tenaga sekarang. Dan apakah ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Hibari juga menginginkan hal ini? Kalau belum kalian sudah tahu sekarang.

.

Dengan sepenuh hati Mukuro kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Karena tidak ingin mendapat 'hadiah' lagi dari sang kekasih, kini dia berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin.

"Nghh…, M-muku," Hibari mencengkeram seprai biru tua yang menjadi alas mereka.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, mungkin akan sakit, tapi tidak akan lama."

Dengan pelan Mukuro mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hibari.

"Ahh…, sakit!" Hibari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Sshh…, Kyou-kun," Mukuro berdesis nikmat ketika merasakan tubuh bagian dalam Hibari yang hangat membungkus 'milik'nya.

"Ahh…, ah," Hibari tahu dia akan terlihat lemah karena sejak tadi dia tidak bisa menahan suaranya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Dengan perlahan Mukuro menarik keluar kejantanannya dari tubuh Hibari hingga nyaris keluar, dan dalam sekali sentakan organ pribadi miliknya telah masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Hibari dan kali ini jauh lebih dalam.

"Ahhh…, ahh," erangan keras keluar dari mulut Hibari ketika dia merasakan kejantanan Mukuro bergerak dengan liar di dalam tubuhnya. Sakit. Tapi nikmat. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Hibari Kyouya.

Berulang kali Mukuro melakukan hal yang sama, hingga dengan tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya dia kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hibari.

Mata Hibari membuka lebar dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika 'milik' Mukuro menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana yang membuat kehangatan kini mulai menjalari seuruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh…, nghh, M-muku-ro," kedua tangan Hibari mencengkeram apapun yang bisa di raihnya. Dan bantal yang tadinya tergeletak di samping tubuhnya yang beruntung mendapat pelukan dari Hibari.

Tangan Mukuro bergerak perlahan untuk meraih kejantanan Hibari yang sejak tadi terlupa dan mulai memijatnya dalam tempo yang cepat dengan masih memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam rektum Hibari.

"Ahhh…, ahh, nghh…," desahan kencang dari Hibari terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Mukuro meskipun di luar sana hujan masih turun dengan deras.

"M-mukuro, aku–" Hibari tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia tahu bahwa kejantanannya sekarang pasti sudah mengeluakan cairan sperma miliknya sendiri.

"Nghh, Kyouya, a-aku–" Mukuro menutup matanya erat ketika di rasakannya kejantanannya memuntahkan seluruh cairannya ke dalam tubuh Hibari. Dan Hibari juga memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

" –mencintaimu," bersamaan dengan kata yang terucap dari bibirnya Mukuro menarik kejantanannya dengan perlahan keluar dari dalam tubuh Hibari.

Mukuro menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Hibari yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Dia beranjak untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut.

"Selamat tidur, Princess," Mukuro mengecup bibir Hibari dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyapa paginya. Dia bangkit duduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kamar untuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka berhasil menarik perhatian Mukuro, dan dia tersenyum melihat orang yang dicarinya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau sudah mandi, Kyou-kun?" Hibari menyampirkan handuk kecil yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ke pundaknya dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau sulit sekali dibangunkan, Bodoh!" Hibari melirik dengan kesal ke arah tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan di depannya.

"Eh, apa iya? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Mukuro masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cepat bangun, Kecoa berkepala nanas!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah bangun?" Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kekasihnya yang kini mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku bangun." Dengan berat hati Mukuro mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Hibari tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hibari yang menahan rasa kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Kyou-kun?" Mukuro bertanya padahal dia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan Hibari berwajah seperti itu.

"Jangan berdiri telanjang di hadapanku, Herbivore." Hibari berdesis kesal.

"Kenapa?" Mukuro menelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Hibari hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Mukuro berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka tanpa mempedulikan wajah Hibari yang kini memerah bercampur rasa kesal.

Hibari mulai mendekati tempat tidur dan menarik seprai yang kini berbau aneh.

"Kyou-kun," suara Mukuro membuat Hibari menolehkan kepalanya. Di pintu kamar mandi yang belum tertutup Mukuro berdiri dengan senyum menghiasai wajah tampannya.

"Mau memandikanku?" dan jawaban yang didapatnya adalah lemparan bantal yang secara spontan di lakukan oleh Hibari. Dengan cepat Mukuro menutup pintu kamar mandi agar tidak terkena lemparan maut dari sang kekasih.

"Herbivore berkepala nanas bodoh!" Hibari kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan wajah yang terlihat aneh karena kesal dan malu yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ah, sepertinya kisah Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya baru saja akan di mulai.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ehem, hai Minna-sama. Apa kabar?

Baik, jika tidak suka membaca bacotan saya silahkan di lewatkan bagian ini.

Saya mau bertanya, apakah fict ini terlalu panjang?

Baiklah, pertama, maafkan saya karena lama membuat fict ini. Sangat banyak alasan yang masuk akal, tapi penyebab utamanya adalah karena nilai UTS saya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang lalu membuat waktu saya di depan 'kekasih' saya sangat berkurang.

Kedua, maaf kalau fict ini tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Jujur, saya mengetik fict ini dalam mood yang berbeda-beda, dan beginilah jadinya. Hancur berantakan. Dan sepertinya banyak typo di atas sana, karena saya tidak mengecek ulang.

Ketiga, maaf kalau fict di atas sama sekali tidak seperti yang di harapkan. Kurang hot, kurang deskripsi, feel-nya kurang terasa, dsb, dst. Belakangan ini saya benar-benar kehilangan mood untuk menulis fict berbau yaoi, adakah yang tahu penyebabnya? Dan adakah yang bisa membantu saya mengatasinya?

Sepertinya cukup. Maaf kalau A/N saya sangat tidak penting. Maaf kalau saya terlalu banyak bilang kata 'maaf'. LOL

.

.

.

Saya akan sangat menghargai jika ada yang bersedia mereview fict ini. Katakan pendapatmu tentang fict ini melalui review. Kritik dan saran juga sangat di terima agar saya bisa memperbaikinya di masa yang akan datang jika saya masih di beri kesempatan. :)

.

.

Review?

.

.


End file.
